Chapter 100
Cover Color panel : Straw Hats feasting among a huge treasure Quick Summary Grand Line, where we will follow our dreams Long Summary A mysterious figure roams the streets of Loguetown as the storm pours down. Alongside the figure, words are spoken about how change cannot be stopped. The man says "pirate?" and then adds afterwards "not a bad idea". Buggy gets up after being struck by Lightning, angry Luffy got away. While Cabaji questions why he is still alive, Buggy states he refuses to die here. Alvida points out the growing Marine concern. Boasting how Luffy's ship must now be alight, Buggy uses his cart mode and heads off to the harbour, closely followed by Alvida her takes off her sandals to follow. However, they are caught by Smoker before they can get too far. The Marine has succeeded in catching the Buggy Pirates and Alvida. He chases after Luffy, while Alvida comments on how her Devil Fruit powers don't work on the net their in. Buggy states it is made of Seastone and the Marines have developed it to capture Devil Fruit users. At the harbour, Richie and Mohji are in trouble, the rain prevents them setting fire to the Straw Hat pirates ship. Before he can do anything, he is taken out by Usopp and his slingshot as he and Nami arrive back at the Going Merry. Elsewhere, Zoro Sanji and Luffy race towards the ship followed by the Marines. Ahead, Tashigi calls Zoro out and states he lied to her. She states she will take Zoro's Meitou away from him. As the pair break into a fight, Sanji yells at Zoro for attacking a woman, he and Luffy continue on towards the harbour, leaving Zoro behind. Tashigi is easily beaten, knocked against the wall with Zoro's sword at her throat, Zoro states he will never loose his sword. Tashigi is outraged, she demands he tell her why re refuses to kill her, believing it to be because she is a woman. Zoro yells at her, telling her to stop imitating his dead friend and the two break into a argument. Smoker catches up to Luffy and Sanji and blocks the way to the harbour. Smoker grabs Luffy causing Sanji to leap into action, with no effect to Smoker because of his Devil Fruit powers the Moku Moku no Mi. Smoker use White Blow and hit Sanji to a buliding, Luffy tried to fight back with one blow but ultimitely failed. Loosing very easily, as Smoker goes to throw the finishing blow in, a mysterious man called Dragon appears who the World Government are looking for. Stating the world is "waiting for our answer" a gust of wind breaks out. Everyone is blown away from where they were, including Luffy with Zoro and Sanji. As the crew escape, Smoker demands to know why, Dragon states he sees no reason to stop a man's destiny. At the harbour Nami and Usopp urge the others to hurry on board the Going Merry quick. Smoker declares he will go after Luffy, Tashigi states she will chase after Zoro. On the sea, Buggy tells his crew to chase after Luffy, it is time he returned to the Grand Line. Finally away from Loguetown and safely at sea, the Straw Hats spot the lighthouse signaling the way to the Grand Line. They declare their vows and dreams and prepare themselves for the next step in their journey. Quick Reference Plot points Smoker ate the Moku Moku no Mi Marines developed weird nets able to cancel the Devil Fruit powers Usopp bought some goggles Characters 1: First introduction 3: First apparition Attacks *Buggy **Bara Bara Car (Split Split Car) / Chop-Chop Car *Alvida **Sube Sube Spur (Smooth Smooth Spur) / Slip-Slip Tracks *Luffy **Gomu Gomu no Pistol (Rubber Rubber Pistol) / Gum-Gum Pistol *Usopp **Shinsen Tamago Boshi / Fresh-Egg Star (probably from the cheap eggs bought in Chapter 98) *Smoker **White Out **White Blow / White Fist Anime episode Episode 53 Site Navigation 100